Peta Murgatroyd
| died= | hometown= Auckland, New Zealand | partner= 13: Metta World Peace (12th) 14: Donald Driver (1st) All-Stars: Gilles Marini (6th) 16: Sean Lowe (6th) 17: Brant Daugherty (7th) 18: James Maslow (4th) 19: Tommy Chong (5th) 20: Michael Sam (9th) 22: Nyle DiMarco (1st) 24: Nick Viall (6th) }} Peta Jane Murgatroyd is a professional dancer on Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com Born in New Zealand and raised in Australia, Peta Murgatroyd has been dancing since the age of four. Her intensive training started with classical ballet, where she studied for 12 years under one of the renowned Kirov Ballet’s former principal dancers, Madame Lubov Nikonorenko. She added to her dance repertoire with training in contemporary and Spanish dance. Since beginning ballroom dancing, she quickly became an Australian State Champion which led to her move to London to further her career. In 2004, Peta was chosen to be a cast member of Burn the Floor, where she toured the world for six years. Burn the Floor then landed on Broadway in August 2009, where Peta was the lead female dancer. Peta joined Dancing with the Stars in season 13, where she was eliminated in the first round, but she returned with a vengeance as she and Donald Driver won the Mirrorball trophy in season 14. But dancing is nothing compared to her latest challenge: motherhood. In January 2017, Peta & her fiancé, Maks welcomed their 1st child, Shai Aleksander Chmerkovskiy. That same month, she launched All Things Fam & Glam, an online lifestyle destination dedicated to sharing how to balance taking care of oneself and taking care of a new family. Dancing with the Stars 13 Peta was partnered with Metta World Peace. Placed 12th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 14 Peta was partnered with Donald Driver. Placed 1st. Scores Dancing with the Stars 15 Peta was partnered with Gilles Marini. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 16 Peta was partnered with Sean Lowe. Placed 6th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 17 Peta was partnered with Brant Daugherty. Placed 7th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 18 Peta was partnered with James Maslow. Placed 4th. Scores 1The guest judges were Robin Roberts (Week 3), Julianne Hough (Week 4), Donny Osmond (Week 5), Redfoo (Week 6), Ricky Martin (Week 7), Abby Lee Miller (Week 8) and Kenny Ortega (Week 9). 2For this week only, as part of the "Partner Switch-Up" week, Maslow performed with Cheryl Burke instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd danced with Charlie White. Dancing with the Stars 19 Peta was partnered with Tommy Chong. Placed 5th. Scores 1Week 3 score given by guest judge Kevin Hart in place of Goodman. 2The American public scored the dance in place of Goodman with the averaged score being counted alongside the three other judges. 3This week only, for "Partner Switch-Up" week, Chong performed with Emma Slater instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd performed with Jonathan Bennett. 4Score given by guest judge Jessie J in place of Goodman. 5Score given by guest judge Pitbull in place of Goodman. Dancing with the Stars 20 Peta was partnered with Michael Sam. Placed 9th. Scores Dancing with the Stars 21 Peta was announced as a pro for the season and was going to be partnered with Andy Grammer, but withdrew prior to the season due to an ankle injury that required surgery. She had torn four ligaments and had a floating piece of bone in her ankle. Grammer's new partner was Allison Holker. Peta returned during the semi-finals as the professional that Nick Carter and Sharna Burgess selected for the trio round, where they danced a salsa and received a perfect score. Dancing with the Stars 22 Peta was partnered with Nyle DiMarco. Placed 1st. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Zendaya Coleman. 2 For this week only, as part of "America's Switch Up", DiMarco performed with Sharna Burgess instead of Murgatroyd. Murgatroyd performed with Doug Flutie. 3 Score given by guest judge Maksim Chmerkovskiy. 4 Due to Tonioli being the judge coaching DiMarco's team during the team-up dance, the viewers scored the dance in his place with the averaged score being counted alongside the remaining judges. Dancing with the Stars 24 Peta was partnered with Nick Viall. Placed 6th/7th. Scores 1 Score given by guest judge Nick Carter 2 Score given by guest judge Mandy Moore. Trivia *Peta has previously dated fellow Dancing with the Stars professional Damian Whitewood. *She has had an on and off relationship with Maksim Chmerkovskiy. **As of 2015 she is back with Maks. **They got engaged on December 5, 2015, when Maks proposed while onstage for a performance of Sway: A Dance Trilogy in Miami, Florida. **On June 29, 2016, they announced that they are expecting their first child. ***On August 9, 2016, they announced that they are having a boy. **On January 4, 2017, at 5:34 a.m., they welcomed their son, Shai Aleksander Chmerkovskiy. *Peta is the second professional to win after finishing last the prior season after Kym Johnson. *She is best friends with fellow professional dancer Sharna Burgess. *She is the fourth female professional to win the show twice, after Cheryl Burke, Julianne Hough, and Kym Johnson. Gallery Metta_&_Peta_S13.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S13.jpg P.jpg M.jpg Donald_&_Peta_S14.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S14.jpg Peta.jpg Donald-Peta-trophy.jpg Donald-Peta-Win.jpg Donald.jpg Gilles_&_Peta_S15.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S15.jpg Foxtrot-gilles-peta.jpg Sean-Peta-Promo16.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S16.jpg Brant_&_Peta_S17.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S17.jpg Brant-Daugherty-Peta-Murgatroyd-Cha-Cha-Cha-DWTS-Season-17-Premiere.jpg Dancing-Stars-Season-17-Brant-Peta.png James_&_Peta_S18.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_S18.jpg James and Peta Disney Week S18.jpg Tommy_&_Peta_S19.jpg Tommy-Peta-Promo19-1.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_19.jpg Peta_Michael.jpg Peta_Murgatroyd_20.jpg Peta_Maks_Engaged.jpeg Nyle-Peta-Promo22.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 1.jpg Nyle_DiMarco_22.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 1.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1 Cha Cha 2.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 2 Rumba.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 2 Rumba 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 2.jpg Peta S22 Week 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 Tango 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 3 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 4 Samba.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 4 Samba 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 4.jpg Peta S22 Week 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 6 Quickstep 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 6 Quickstep 2.jpg Peta S22 Week 6.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 2.jpg Nyle and Peta Season 22 Week 7 Foxtrot 3.jpeg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 4.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 5.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 6.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7 Foxtrot 7.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 7.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 1.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 2.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 3.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 4.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 5.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 6.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 7.png Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8 Paso Doble 8.png Jodie and Peta S22 Week 8 Team Bruno.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 8.jpg Nyle, Peta and Jenna S22 Week 9 Jive Trio 1.jpg Nyle, Peta and Jenna S22 Week 9 Jive Trio 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9 Argentine Tango 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 9 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 6.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Quickstep 7.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 2.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 3.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 6.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 7.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 8.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Freestyle 9.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Week_10_Cha_Cha_Encore_1.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Week_10_Cha_Cha_Encore_2.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Week_10_Cha_Cha_Encore_3.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Week_10_Cha_Cha_Encore_4.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Week_10_Cha_Cha_Encore_5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Cha Cha Tango Fusion 1.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Week 10 Cha Cha Tango Fusion 2.jpg Nyle-Peta-Win.jpeg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Champions_1.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Champions_2.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Champions_3.jpg Nyle_and_Peta_S22_Champions_4.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Champions 5.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Champions 6.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Champions 7.jpg Nyle and Peta S22 Champions 8.jpg PetaMaksPregnant.jpg PetaMaksBabyshower.jpg Nick-Peta-Promo24.jpg Peta-Promo24.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.1.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.2.jpg AllCouples_S24_Week_1.3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Week_1_ChaCha_8.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2.jpg All Couples S24 Week 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 6.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 7.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 2 Foxtrot 8.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 1.jpg S24 Week 2 Elimination 2.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3_Tango_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_3.jpg Peta_S24_Week_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4_Rumba_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_4.jpg Peta_S24_Week_4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 3.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 4.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 5.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 6.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 11.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 12.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 13.jpg Opening Number S24 Week 5 16.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Sharna Bonner Erika Gleb Heather Alan Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 6.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 7.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 8.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 9.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 Jazz 10.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 1.jpg Peta Nick Tom Erin and Alan S24 Week 5.jpg Val Normani Gleb Peta Nick Tom Erin Alan and Heather S24 Week 5 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 1.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 2.jpg Erika and Gleb S23 Week 5 Elimination 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 5 2.jpg Peta S24 Week 5.jpg All_Couples_S24_Week_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_9.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_6_Jive_12.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.2.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.6.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.7.jpg Team_Boyband_S24_Week_6.8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_8.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_9.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_10.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_11.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_12.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_13.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_15.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_16.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_17.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_18.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7_Argentine_19.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_1.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_2.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_3.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_4.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_5.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_7.jpg Nick_and_Peta_Danceoff_8.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.1.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.2.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.3.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.4.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.5.jpg Elimination_S24_Week_7.6.jpg Nick_and_Peta_S24_Week_7.jpg Peta_S24_Week_7.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 1.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 2.jpg Cast Dance S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 1.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 2.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 3.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 4.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 5.jpg Nick and Peta S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2 Rumba Encore 6.jpg Peta Mr. T Charo Tom Witney Chris and Nancy S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Artem Simone Peta Nick Erika Mr. T Kym Nancy Bonner Chris and Charo S24 Week 10 Finale Night 2.jpg Category:Females Category:Professionals